


[星昴] (片段) 吸血鬼設定

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 設定為吸血鬼星史郎 ｘ 後天吸血鬼昴流本意是逆．翼設定，但龐大世界觀操作困難，不會涉及翼的主角組（曾經在Lofter和微博發表過的片段）
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[星昴] (片段) 吸血鬼設定

**Author's Note:**

> 阿星生日沒準備好糧，只能舊文重發【你
> 
> 生日快樂  
> 溫柔克制內歛神秘帥氣高大肩寬闊（喂）魅力四射三觀正的壞人櫻塚星史郎先生。

差不多到極限了。

五天前開始，昴流更頻繁地喝水，試圖緩解生理本能的乾渴。

然而那是自欺欺人的舉動。

人類生存必須的水和食物對以血為生的吸血鬼沒什麼意義，這全因吸血鬼與人類不同的生理構造使然，而血液就是吸血鬼的人類的水及食物中的營養。

體質不同使個別吸血鬼對血液的需求都有些微差別，但大致上相差無幾，幾天不吸取血液會有飢餓感，幾星期會陸續出現人類脫水的徵狀，再久一點就會變得虛弱，意志力低的吸血鬼甚至會在這時候失去理性，但強勁的生命力極少使他們因缺乏食物而死亡，最多進入假死狀態。

昴流不是純種的吸血鬼，不能在一定時期內利用水當材料維持自體的造血機能乃至合適的血量值，後天改造而成的體質令血液對他的影響力更大。

一路以來，昴流都極度排斥著吸血的行為，他選擇對抗本能，直到被生理需求折磨到極限而難耐不堪，星史郎就會將已經失去了力氣的年輕的吸血鬼擁入懷裡，讓他吸食自己的血液，感受著對方毫無意義的反抗漸漸變成不能抵抗的服從，傾聽著這個漂亮的男生依伏在他身上的喘息，伴隨著克制的顫抖，以及屈服於本能下拼命想要掩飾的興奮。

對了，是他將這個孩子變成吸血鬼。

離開了原生家族的他，漫無目的地遊走過很多地方。在那個愉快地走向滅亡的國家，他在混亂骯髒的廢墟裡，選擇了那對瀕死的雙胞胎中的男孩。純種吸血鬼的血殺掉身為人類的孩子，卻讓他作為吸血鬼活著。

————————————————————

昴流是什麼時候開始拒絕吸血？

剛轉化完的昴流的血液中仍殘留著星史郎高純度的純種血液，所以開始的時候，他沒有受吸血生物野獸般的本性影響，天真的孩子亦沒意識到救活他的星史郎為他往後的生命帶來不可挽回的濃濃絕望。

記得那天天沒亮就下著大雨，一直持續到下午，密集的烏雲才悠悠地散開。星史郎在叢林間快速穿梭時，已經察覺到空氣中混雜著的特殊氣味，果不其然，在被雨沖淡的血跡中，他辨別出屬於昴流的血。

他帶上了門，屋內仍然跟他清晨離開前一樣乾淨，除了他踩過的地面拖出一條血痕。他悄聲地走向某個方向，物件從他手上落地發出沉重的悶響，他在發抖的孩子面前跪下，像平時那樣溫柔地叫著那個名字。

_ ［昴流君。］ _

深陷於某種他所不能理解的情緒中的吸血鬼聽不到他的呼聲，亦看不見外界的異狀。他重覆著，捏起那張臉，然後怔住。

滿佈淚水的臉和那雙像破碎了的玻璃般不絕地湧出水的湖綠色眸子是他詫異的原因。

_ ［能告訴我發生什麼事嗎？］ _ 他盡可能耐心地詢問。

_ ［星史郎先生......］ _ 從昴流的口型能看懂他無聲的話，那雙綠眸像忽然重見光明似的發著光，新的淚水又一次湧出。

根據思緒混亂的昴流零碎的描述，那是意料之內的情況：那個知道昴流喜歡狗而經常帶著她養的狗來找他的女孩出事了。按照昴流的說法，女孩家的狗今天失常地亂吠，繼而跑走了，兩個孩子為了找牠而進入森林。由於森林有怪物的傳聞，所以村上的人都盡量避免進入。在途中，飢餓失控而至，毫無防備的昴流吸了女孩的血。

變成吸血鬼後第一次產生的飢餓感太過強烈，等昴流反應過來時，女孩已經因為大量失血而呈現出白紙般的臉色。休克引致的四肢冰冷讓承受著女孩體重的昴流陷入極度恐慌的暈眩，胃部一陣痙攣，他顧不上身上的血跡，艱難地挺著發震又發軟的手腳將女孩帶回村裡。

_ ［我...我是怪物嗎？］ _

琥珀眼眸不易察覺地閃動了一下，星史郎輕輕拭去男孩臉上的淚水。

_ ［昴流君認為我是怪物嗎？］ _

_ 男孩茫茫然地睜著眼睛，緩緩搖著頭，［星史郎先生是星史郎先生，不是怪物。］ _

漸漸轉為深紅的液體在地板上蔓延。

年長的吸血鬼抬起一直垂下的手，湊近那張小巧的臉，腥甜的氣味強佔男孩的嗅覺，驚醒的男孩的綠眸瞬間轉化成亮金色如貓般的眸子，染滿惶恐與不安。

那是星史郎首次見一向安靜乖巧的昴流如此激烈的反應。

他手上殘留著門外那些被他殺掉的人類的血，很明顯那些人是衝著昴流而來的村民。他們察覺到小孩臉上不尋常的血跡，身上有被尖銳獸爪似的東西所留下的寬大傷痕，還有女孩不知所蹤的狗。

星史郎想起那頭在森林被他處理掉的襲擊他的狗，耳邊是昴流染有哭腔的嗓音邊說著讓他離開、害怕自己會傷害他的話。

他低低笑出了聲。

在這個離人類都城足夠遙遠的村子已經待了很長的時間，他一早有了在這幾天內離開的打算。他原本想殺掉這個男孩，畢竟他有點厭煩了，而且留著這個身上有著他的血的男孩早晚會成為他的阻礙，但就在剛才他改變了主意。

星史郎毫不費力地壓制住有點歇斯底里的男孩，前一刻被後者不小心抓傷的皮膚已經完好了，不懂得如何收起不自覺伸長的指甲的昴流，像隻受驚的貓般僵硬地合攏手指，就怕再一次弄傷他而不顧及被刺傷的自己的身體。

多善良的孩子啊。

柔軟的黑髮貼著他的嘴臉，純種吸血鬼在生理上為他子嗣的小吸血鬼耳邊低聲唸著。 _ ［睡吧，昴流君，你累了。現在就睡吧。］ _

星史郎站起來，抱住氣息安穩地伏在他頸窩間的吸血鬼，走近已經斷氣的軀體邊上。他揪起死去村民的衣領，無力的軀體被外力置在半空而呈現出一種怪異地扭曲的姿勢。

_ ［昴流君。］ _ 與性別無關的精緻可愛的臉在沉沉的睡眠中露出恬靜的表情，那雙眼簾卻微微地張開，半瞌著的金眸發著亮卻眼神木然， _ ［喝下去。］ _

仍然伏在對方身上的男孩無法拒絕地臣伏於血印的力量，對著星史郎在屍體上割開的裂口咬下去。

星史郎用水擦乾淨昴流的身體，換好衣服，被寬大斗篷遮擋著身體的男孩還在熟睡，雖然身上的傷口不能像星史郎那樣迅速痊癒，但血早就止住，而臉色也因為進食而紅潤起來。

天色已暗，吸血鬼異常敏銳的感官能讓星史郎清晰地看見昏暗的森林，而終於察覺不妥的村民們冒著天黑朝著這鄰近森林的小屋行進，他的嗅覺與聽覺清楚地捕捉到越發接近的人類血的氣味與腳步聲。

然後他張開了轉移次元的法陣。

————————————————————

星史郎很清楚吸血鬼渴望血的本能之於昴流是極為痛苦的，並非因為他曾為人類的身份，而是他過於善良與溫柔的本性。

他有能力用血印的力量命令昴流吸血，再事後抹去對方的記憶。這樣他就不會知道吸血鬼為了自身可以有多殘忍，事實上這一點吸血鬼和人類毫無分別。

然而實在沒必要，星史郎自認與善良扯不上關係，對方是怎樣想、會不會因此而痛苦，抑或會不會感到飢餓跟他一點關係都沒有。

他將對方留在身邊，全是他的一念之間。在興趣磨滅之前，他擁有漫長的時間，就像他實際上已經活了很久。要是哪天他感到無聊了，再殺了對方也不遲。

只是昴流的固執和自虐般的忍耐力超乎星史郎的想像。

自從經歷過第一次的失控而差點殺了一個人類，固執的男孩變得十分慎重，他更以星史郎也詫異的耐力一次次忍受著煎熬。

從最初的默默忍受到利用水及人類的食物，後來年紀再大一點的時候，靠吸食自己的血短期應付飢餓感和掩蓋相關的後遺症。然而有減無增的血量只會令吸血鬼越來越虛弱，最後都是靠星史郎出手，昴流才不致於進入假死狀態。

試過幾次利用血印催眠昴流而引起不太好的反應後，星史郎讓昴流吸他的血。縱使隱忍的孩子不曾遷怒於他，但對方細微的言行舉止間隱約透露出抑壓的自我責斥及明確的拒絕。

是的，昴流認為自身食欲的本能也是種罪，於是他一次又一次把自己逼上絕境。

就像現在一樣。

即使有意隱瞞，星史郎仍舊能察覺到那瑟縮在床邊緣、被子下顫抖的身影。

一般來說，吸血鬼需要的睡眠時間比人類少，但在昴流剛變成吸血鬼而未習慣這種生理改變時，星史郎會善用那些「多出來的時間」考察他們所到的每個地方或閱讀當地的書籍，久而久之養成習慣。此後渡過的已經記不盡的多少個夜晚，不論躺在床上的昴流是清醒還是熟睡，附近都會有打著燈看書的星史郎。這算是兩人之間默契養成的私人時間。

以均速翻著頁的星史郎不知不覺經已來到最後的空白頁，他蓋上牛皮製的封面，然後熄了燈。

飢餓的症狀從黃昏開始加劇，躺在床上雖然能稍為減輕暈厥與掩飾四肢的無力感，但覆蓋皮膚的冷汗使他發冷顫抖，即使蓋著被子也無法驅走冰冷。昴流閉著眼睛讓逐漸模糊發黑的視野完全融入黑暗，「習以為常」令「難受」的邊界變得模糊。

這種接近死亡感覺，反倒讓他內心產生一絲莫名的平靜。

然後這份平靜被施在他肩膀上不容拒絕的力度打斷，近乎無情又溫柔地提醒他——你不可能死去。

星史郎看著那渙散的目光，勉強提起精神的綠色眸子中仍然有驅散不了的疲憊。專注的審視讓他在綠潭中發現了星星之火，那是一種渴求，一種因為從他嘴唇裂縫間流出的血而加劇燃燒著的渴望。

星史郎貼上昴流的唇，那份甜郁在唇齒之間炸開，青年側著頭刻意的回避，卻被他的手鎖住了下巴。

血順著舌頭的弧度直接流進青年的喉嚨，喉頭一陣收緊。

年長的吸血鬼能察覺到身下的人的生理變化，在濃密的睫毛後染上濕氣的金色貓瞳，顫慄著的牙關，即使被強灌著血也仍然善良的吸血鬼在壓制著獸性，獠牙小心翼翼地躲著侵佔著他嘴巴的舌。

星史郎瞇著眼，變得更亮更妖冶的金瞳不乏對眼前所見的欣賞，並從中盤算著什麼。

他將昴流的手扣到上方，托起後腦枕的動作，強逼對方小小卻尖銳的獠牙刺穿他的舌面，更多更重的腥甜充斥兩人交纏的吻中。

字句化為艱澀不清的氣音，毫無作用的掙扎終究無法阻止傾瀉的鮮血滑進喉嚨，滋潤那裡的乾澀。昴流知道此時生理欲望已凌駕於個人意願之上，他開始主動纏上那根舌頭，熱切地吮飲著上面湧出的液體，完全屈服於星史郎賜予他的東西。

在昴流體內流動的液體一路向下，灼熱了他的食道、他的胃、他的腹部，甚至擴散至他的全身，正被滿足著的食欲悄悄點燃著另一種類似的欲求，星史郎幾乎能籠罩著光線的身軀壓住他騷動不安的腹部。這已經不是第一次了，但他已無暇再靜下心來思考。

他餓極了，餓得察覺不到原來自己是如此飢渴，餓得當食物放在眼前，已不可能用理智抵受住他的誘惑。

他想要星史郎。

於是他的頭仰得更高，更加緊密地貼著對方的唇，從隙縫間滲溢的血沿著下頷及頸項的弧度向胸口流去，消失在衣料之後。

舌上的傷口已經癒合，殘餘的血在接吻時被擦出，在彼此的嘴與臉上留下了豔紅的血痕，幾乎重疊的距離充盈著兩人的氣息與血的氣味，那是對人類而言足以用嘔心形容，卻是對他們而言比果酒濃郁的氣味，更是一種煽惑的、對慾望的鼓動。

昴流看見星史郎閃爍的金眸中清晰地映照著自己：輕輕咬著下露的尖牙，以及嘴角延伸至下巴的血跡。

然後他想起了那個女孩子快速流失的體溫。

昴流瞥著天花上的白灰，與身體持續渴望進食的抖擻相比，心底萌出的那份寒意足以令背脊搔起一陣疙瘩，卻在面對露出衣物外的脖子的時候，嘴巴像擁有獨立意識似的自動張開。

利牙穿過皮肉時與舌面上流動著液體的觸感，就如被掐住喉嚨般叫他難受無比，但味蕾嚐得的香甜讓他像迷失沙漠的旅人本能地追尋著清泉，而星史郎就是施管著泉井的那位。

受到限制的雙手只能曲起肘部撐起半身，彷彿靠得越近便能獲得越多，而對方似乎在回應他的渴求，身體朝他壓得更低，一個張口就能咬住他耳廓的距離。

吸血所帶來的滿足感形成能灼傷靈魂的錯覺，低溫的大手撫過年輕吸血鬼坦露於衣衫外的腰腹，沿著脊椎的間截潛入更深更隱蔽的地方。包圍的涼意成為拉住昴流臨近崩塌的理智的韁繩，即使能清楚感覺到被進入時的疼痛，反而讓他獲得一絲呼息的機會。

昴流鬆開了口，隨著吞嚥動作滑動的喉結馬上被染紅，血沿著星史郎肩部的線條晃下，滴落到他的下巴至鎖骨上。

簡陋古舊的床在他背下傳出微弱的吱呀聲，與對方帶領他的節奏同步。

青年在失神之際被反轉身去，有別於下身持續衝撞下的酥麻，頸後一陣刺痛後是隱隱的麻痺感——對方咬了他，卻不是為了飲他的血，只是輕輕地遊離在那一帶，團積的顫慄官感喚起他間歇的喘息，而他在恍惚間逐漸飄落進黑暗。


End file.
